In a radio communication system, there is known a conventional time slot assignment method in which a base station assigns a time slot to each terminal station by using a noncompetitive term of a radio link or the like.
The time slot assignment method includes a conventional technology in which a terminal station transmits a time slot assignment request packet and then a base station transmits a time slot assignment notification packet. In this conventional technology, the terminal station transmits the time slot assignment request packet to the base station. Then, the terminal station receives the time slot assignment notification packet from the base station as a response to the time slot assignment request packet. This leads to expanding a time slot assigned to the terminal station that requests time slot assignment.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-341192
As described above, in the conventional technology of using the time slot assignment request packet, the terminal station transmits the time slot assignment request packet and then the base station transmits the assignment notification packet, thereby assigning a time slot to the terminal station. In other words, in the conventional technology, because exchange of a packet having no direct connection with transmit data must be performed at least two times when the terminal station transmits data, data delay and power consumption increase.